


For Everything A Reason

by Ainsleyalex



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: :), Incest, Jurassic World, M/M, Not my best, Oneshot, Post-Jurassic World, basically the very VERY start of a relationship, i guess, sorry - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainsleyalex/pseuds/Ainsleyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Zach's thoughts on how he feels towards Gray post Jurassic World</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> So i did what i could, i saw the movie and i was like, damn there is some tension there. So i played with it and here's it resulted in. I don't own anything but the idea itself. :) enjoy y'all

Everything happens for a reason, i used to believe that with everything i had. But recently the whole getting chased by a dinosaur thing has made me rethink that. I spent the first three weeks after getting back from that island trying to find the reason for everything that had happened, because everything was so normal before. It was almost calm, well mostly, save for my divorcing parents. Then out of nowhere it just kind of hit me, the reason for all of that pain was to realize what Gray really meant to me. Before the incident i was really absorbed in the whole teenage angst thing. I couldn't stand Gray, i thought he was an annoying, boring little boy, which might have been rather harsh considering the fact that he was 11. But now, he's everything, he's the reason i don't give into the sadness that seems to follow me around. He's my entire world now, his smile makes me feel warm and just really, really happy. The way he talks way too fast about things that don't really make sense to me isn't even annoying anymore, it's honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen. The fact that he always wants to sleep in the same bed as me makes me feel loved and important, which is not something i have ever felt before. The way the nape of his neck always smells like watermelon is a comfort to me. The feeling of his untamed light brown hair against my skin reminds me that i'm not alone. There was just so much i never fully realized about him until after Jurassic World, i guess for some twisted reason i had to almost lose him 600 times in one day to see how freaking wonderful my little brother is, and just how much i adore him, how much i need him. It sometimes makes me feel horrible though, because whenever Gray tried to talk to me about literally anything i'd close the door in his face and tell him to fuck off. But from now on, whenever he needs me, i'm going to be there for him, i'm going to hold him when he cries, i'm going to tell he's perfect when the rest of the world tells him he just isn't worth it. Because i love him.


End file.
